


A Pinch of Vanilla

by B_25



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/M, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_25/pseuds/B_25
Summary: Vanilla Beam has been shrunk smaller than small, in a world gentle to everything but him, friends easily able to save him if only they could see him. Will he be able to survive stomping feet and explosions of winds, finding someone able to save him?[hr]Comission for VanillaBeam!Want a story for yourself? Then check out my commissions page!





	A Pinch of Vanilla

> A Pinch of Vanilla  
> by B_25  
> --------------------------------------------------------------------------

> I - Giants of Pink and Purple  
> --------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Pinch of Vanilla  
B_25 & Vanilla Beam

Vanilla Beam had walked and walked, from minutes to hours, across the same polished floor—sleek whiteness sprawling off into every conceivable direction. With a slump of his shoulders followed by a dejected laugh, he remarked how it was like an ice rink spanning the entirety of a sea.

Only, what loomed around him wasn't a sea... despite its size. Rather the floor of the classroom—rather the classroom itself—had become his new world. On his sides rose the round, curved, metallic pillars spanning high into the sky: meeting into a ceiling of plastic. 

The bottom of a chair, now, a structure of might. 

“It's okay... it's okay!” Vanilla leaned back until he was straight again. He puffed out his chest while his feet quickened below. “So what if you're utterly tiny? You have tons of friends willing to help you!” He quickly pressed the side of a hand against the edge of his lips, whispering, in a low voice: “Of course, if they don't first accidentally stomp on you. Or fail to see you. Hear you. Anything that involves them not noticing a white speck on the ground.”

Vanilla quickly went back to slumping. That was until he felt it. Distant at first but still very much there with him now. Tremors shivering beneath his feet, one faint strike at a time—then two. The building intensity rising closer to the surface. Something, afar, quaking. 

Fear struck him. The shivering beneath the ground now rose to the surface, vibrating his feet as the strikes coursed beneath contentiously. In the great distance, many vistas away, the loud, periodic quakes grew nearer, speeding in tempo, something massive stomping close to the door.

The squeaking of the handle, that giant golden thing hovering up in the blurry sky, turning—the creaking of the door like a waterfall unleashed onto the floor. The thuds outright launched the tiny boy a foot into the air, causing him to yelp, scampering in circles as the quakes kept launching him, making him jet into the shadow beneath the monolithic desk above.

“Please be someone friendly,” Vanilla whispered to himself upon reaching the top rightmost leg of the desk, hiding behind it like he would a tree. Slowly, he peered around it—just as something towering and pink swung from the frame of the door... hovering in the air. “P-Please be someone less friendly.”

The boot came crashing down against the ground, the shock wave of which vibrated the ground, something which the girl might have felt for a split second—but to someone tiny, Vanilla felt every rumble of its quiver. Tightly, he hugged the leg of the desk. 

“Are you sure this class will work for the project?” Another pair of shoes strode into the room, smacking the ground but not as hard. Polished and black, clean dress shoes. “It needs to be long enough to suit at least ten round tables. Not only that but ample space between them.”

“Don't you sweat it, purple soul sister!” It was impossible to see anything beyond the knees of the distant girls, only having their soft voices boom louder than thunder—but somehow still soft and sweet to the ears. “Clean and clear this room and you have the perfect place for the tea exchange! Gonna need some work, though.”

This is it. Vanilla peeled himself to the side of the leg, shaking his head upon draining his lungs of an exhale. Daring a step closer, he left the protective field of shadow, entering the world of gentle giants. If there's anyone who can help me, it's these two. They won't outright hurt me... so long as I can get their attention. 

But that proved to be anything but the case upon running toward the towering girls which the peak of their height was now impossible to see. He threw his hands up and waved at their monolithic faces higher than the sky, finding his loudest yell nothing in comparison to Pinkie's boot squeaking sideways against the ground.

“Help! Down here!” His lungs burned as help loomed above, so much of them, their bodies able to save and to protect him. They were so vast, so close. Yet, no matter how hard he pressed his legs, feeling them ache while his lungs burned from his yelling—his best efforts were nothing to the giants as they continued to talk. “Please! Hear me! Just look down for a second! Please... please!”

While the tiny boy begged for his life, to be saved from his miniature nightmare... the girls above continued their talk. Even though it mattered little in comparison to his life, that he was putting himself bare in running toward them... they kept talking about nothing. 

“P-Please... please... help me...” Vanilla stopped running not even halfway across the floor, hunching forward while drinking in air. Weak, tiny, insignificant. He knew the girls weren't outright ignoring him. But while he was here begging for his life, and they simply continued to talk, like he wasn't there. “It hurts. P-Please, look down.”

Which was precisely the thing he shouldn't have been doing. By the time he looked up, the distant, towering boots had turned toward him, squeaking louder than thunder as he was forced to cover his ears by its steep pitch. Slowly, one foot rose from the floor. It hovered in the air, drawing close, over and then down. 

“N-No!” Vanilla turned to run, covering a few feet before the boot stomped into the field of ground behind him, a blast of wind shooting beneath its size and slamming against his back. It lifted him for a few feet before sending him rolling against the ground. “P-Please, just look down.”

The great voice spoke from above, beyond the pink skirt that flounced like a frilly dome overhead. “See? Even with the desks, there's plenty of space to dance around! Just watch this.”

Vanilla wanted to cry at seeing the massive boot rise from the floor, its length and width of the bridge arching high into the sky, taking away most of the light away with its size. Only its shadow fell over him. Darkening, as it soon started to drop. 

“O-Oh hay!” Vanilla turned as he dashed forward, leaning forth while his feet quickly caught up with his posture. Behind him, the land of shoe smashed against the ground, inches behind him, acres taken up within a second. Even its untied laces dropped against the floor, each smack a dull thud only his minuscule ears could hear. 

All the things you're unaware of. 

Worst was the blast of air. That sweeping current of wind lifting his legs higher into the air, causing him to run faster. The light of the bulbs darkened as the foot raised again, this time, the rubber of its rim graced his back. 

“Ack!” The breeze and impact both lifted him and dropped him a few ahead—another shadow flying over his fallen body. Crying, screaming and tucking tightly into himself, Vanilla shielded arms over his head and waited for the boot to descend. “P-Please don't step on me!”

One foot danced over the other. Two monolithic things that sprawled into towering pink legs rounder and softer than any pillar to ever be conceived. The other boot fell right in front of him, giggles thundering from above as the air plucked him once more, pushing his body to roll back—right into the front of the first boot.

He laid against it, the leather feel of it alien against his skin. Vanilla tilted the back of his head against it, bunching his blond hair against its surface, seeing how it curved up and back, a small hill that was the front of the shoe. 

Slowly, it rose again as he fell underneath it. With it hovering in the air, his expression shrunk underneath its mass. Somewhere above, the booming voices continued, discussing nothing, while their ordinary acts threatened his life below. 

Vanilla quickly rolled right, as many times as he could, feeling the ground tremble as the foot slammed against the floor once more—its wind shooting him right without any effort on his part. Quickly, however, he was on his feet, running zigzag on the ground, avoiding every rise and fall of the dancing girl, one who did so in place, unaware of the earthquakes she caused the little one. 

“Pinkie! Calm it down!” the voice blew from the heavens as the other giant approached, the slim front of those distant black shoes quickly approaching. Vanilla skidded his feet against the ground, trying to stop, as his momentum carried him right to the approaching giantess. “Teachers are going to wonder why we're making a fuss in this room.”

“You silly!” Pinkie thundered in laughter from above, causing the tiny boy to stumble back. He stood between both massive boot and sprawling shoes, the front of each blocking path either way. Arching his body back, he gazed above, to where the two shapes of the giants loomed high overhead, their shirts blurred by distance. They talked, unable to see the boy tucked in-between them. “That's not making a rumble. This is!”

Be a trick of a mind or a side effect of suddenly shrinking, the pink giant drew a step back, her torso twisting, hands pulling a miniature cannon from behind her back. Bigger than any ship, it blew a blast of air exploding into a storm of raining confetti.

Vanilla shivered as he watched. Those black shoes flying up while their broad back slipped forward, the pillars of long, purple legs falling backward in an incredible move of sheer massive—something so colossal, also intricate, flying so quickly despite its size. 

Of course the rest of the body fell. The titan of incalculable height and of looming distance now collapsing miles away, the round mass of her skirt flouncing from the rising winds, her tight bottom crashing against the floor. Everything quaked; everything tiny then bounced into the air. 

Vanilla eyes could hardly handle the sight as the rest of the giant came crashing down, from her rump slamming a crater into the ground while her sprawling legs then lazily fell, like a collapsing bridge, across the floor. He considered himself lucky, for Twilight had landed on her bottom, her shoes, now upright and like walls, pushing to only an inch from the small body. 

He saw everything. Craning his head all the way back was required to see the dimmer black underside of the shoe. Of the dirt and pebbles wedged in the trenches that spanned up across its length. Each wider than his eyes could contain; deep enough for his body to be stuck inside. More than that, however, that if he really wanted too... he could climb those ridges like he would a wall.

But something light, but long enough to drape over his body, landed on his shoulder. Vanilla glanced to his right to see pink confetti draped over both sides of his shoulder like an oversized scarf. Beyond paper-thin, and yet, weight to it. 

Just how small and how weak had his body become?

“Pinkie!” That voice. Vanilla put hands over his face, not only from the winds blowing that somehow blew from the distant, massive mouth—from that its sheer sound could now smack into him. Instincts told him that, instead of plugging his ears, the force was now such a threat that his hands would be better set in blocking the blow of the force. “Look at this mess! Someone is going to check up on us for sure!”

Finally, however, Vanilla's body knew that blocking the inconsequential actions of a giant was pointless. Rather, he stumbled back with a pained groan and pressed his palms against his ears, shaking in place while the distant giant starting sitting up.

Intense. Her sprawling form rising like a skyscraper building within seconds. Her natural form arched upward, the field of her shadow settling over him, the mass of her body blocking any light. The walls that were the underside of her shoes slid back into oblivion.

Vanilla felt the biting impression he wouldn't be able to handle much more of this. 

“We have a good reason to be here, silly!”

“Not if we're messing around with all this confetti on the floor!”

“Please! You worry too much.” Thuds boomed from behind, each stomp shaking the world sideways. Vanilla heard and felt them grow distant, each one still causing him to struggle on one leg, fighting to keep balanced as those booms then quickly returned. “Besides! If you get rid of the crime, then you can't get caught for it, right?”

“That's... not how that works, Pinkie.” Silence for a moment. Were they really so worried about stuff like that rather than looking at the floor? One glance downward and they would see him. That speck against white that didn't look quite right. How could something so simple and easy be so hard for giants all so great? “At least, sort of. Don't push it.”

That, or Vanilla was so much of nothing, not only to them, but to anything.

D-Don't think like that! There's a-always hope if you're still breathing!

Then it slammed down. Long, thick, brown strands harder than hay. Dirt covered their tips as they sprawled to the side like a wall. It was a dense forest of something, connecting into a platform of blue plastic above. From them, a slender but shooting pole beamed upward—right into the hazy pink hand holding it above. 

Vanilla realized, with that ignited hope already burning out, that Pinkie had gotten a broom. 

T-This world may be scary... but so long as I get their attention, then they can easily protect me from everything scary about this world, right? Vanilla could faintly feel something burning in the corner of his eyes while he turned, without a cause yet to run, but having endured enough to know to do so anyway. All I have to do is run toward Twilight's shoe and reach her sock. If she feels a poke there...

Vanilla had been running toward her frozen feet, alright, as something colossal clattered in front of them. A black bin larger than a school, a platform from the ground that curved into a level inside the object. Light didn't shine within it, growing darker the longer his gaze delved into it—until only seeing darkness.

By the time his feet hopped against the ground, each bounce trying to slow his speed, he had turned around on a foot, seeing, the moving wall of brown strands. Each of the thousands flicked against the ground, hurling toward him. 

Left or right, ducking or hiding, none of those choices mattered... for escape was impossible. 

They blew against him. The explosion of air throwing his body against the moving mass, particles of dust and dirt rising, causing his eyes to water and lungs to cough at the thick air of nasty. It quickly ended when the wall crashed into the black structure, flinging Vanilla's body into the bin, where he then rolled deeply inside. 

He laid on his stomach within the darkness. Streaks of light shone outside the entrance of the dirty cave, a world where the pegs of desks loomed and filled the background. The massive broom kept striking and swiping the floor, not an inch safe from its way, harmless sweeping now threatening a different kind of world.

As much as he hated to admit it, the tiny boy felt safer within the bin, despite the light foul smell and the film of dust and dirt that covered the floor. His hoodie created enough distance between him and it. Not only that, but the world within the dust bin, though long and big, was at least relative to his size—not impossibly massive like everything that loomed beyond it.

That was until something picked up the bin, and the ground tilted downward, where he quickly plummeted. Above, the light of the distant bulbs shined into his prison, the black walls rising too high on all sides to possible escape. Just beyond the rim of the entrance, a giant pink hand holding its handle, connecting into an arm that the rest could not be seen over his current entrapment. 

The boy, scared and exhausted, sat back against a wall, feeling his eyes close while light sways of his world—the girl swinging her hand while she walked merrily along—brought him to sleep. Nothing else he could do, and he was safe for now. 

Or, at least, as safe as he could be all things considering.  
> II - Out of the Dumps  
> --------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ Part II ~

Out of the Dumps

Vanilla supposed himself lucky when the air had become fresh and the light had changed. The artificial glow of a bulb nothing in comparison to the original, sunny beams only the sun could produce. Even more so when the dust bin had been set on the ground like a building landing upon hardened dirt, his surroundings rocketing for a second before stilling into stillness. 

Now is my chance! 

He picked himself up from the ground and sprinted out from the platform, lowering across its curve into the bright world of golden blurs. Stale air replaced with fresh winds. The subtle chill of being in the bin replaced with the warm caress all over by the light itself he now stood in. 

Not that he stood in it for much longer. 

“Empty that bin so we can get out of here already!” Twilight's voice quaked from afar, disappearing further with every word. Even though they were now distant whispers, her voice still cracked the air with its presence. “We're going to be late for tonight if we don't get everything ready now!”

“Okay 'Miss Worry Pants.'” Vanilla yelped at feeling the dustbin lift off from the ground, ascending into a giant black blur in the distance. High above, it tilted into the dumpers as its contents cascaded inward. Waters of dirt and filth. Good thing he got out. “Hey! Have you ever thought about getting that done? The word 'worry' written over your pants? It would have to be written very tiny to get all of your worries onto it!”

Vanilla gazed up at the towering pink giant as she turned away, the twist of her boot against the hardened ground summoning plump boulders—nothing more than beads of dirt—from the ground around its size. Like a storm rising from beneath the earth, expelling in a wave around the foot, a light fog of dust kicked up.

It looked like a trip through a desert suddenly invented, that, with a monster tucked within.

I can't risk getting close to her now, Vanilla thought as he turned away from the giant, choosing to pass underneath the freezing shadow of the dumpster. Either way, he wouldn't be seen. But at least, in this case, he would be safe from the dangerous, gentle and unaware giants. They don't mean to hurt me. Pinkie would... probably cry if she knew he swept me into such a place... o-or... would she still do that for me now... at this size?

Vanilla choked a shivering breath upon leaning back against the top leftmost peg of the dumpster. A shiny and silver cone of metal, colder than ice, something which he didn't pry away from. Being in the thin landscape underneath the dumpster already exposed him to the new normal of this world. 

Of needing to hide in dark, cold, and disgusting places to escape the unconscious wrath of soft, gentle, and warm giants. If only they knew. If only they knew! He clenched his eyes at being the only one to know. It killed him to feel this alone. 

That was, of course, until something round and soft and yet somehow hard smacked into the ground beyond the slit of the dumpster. Gazing to his left, where the view rose only to the height of the feet present, something round and massive kept smacking into the ground, exploding in a boing!

“Swore I just saw them here.”

N-No. It couldn't be. Warmth flushed over Vanilla's body from beat struck back into his heart. That voice. Sweet and confident and full of something he couldn't explain or express. The girl who caught his eyes and earned his heart before she had even spoken a word.

Once she had, however, he'd been doomed to her, entirely.

R-Rainbow Dash. 

He shouldn't have risked it, but he did. A step out from the cool and comforting shadows and into the heat of the sun, into the exposure of the giants, all so he could see all of her again. Coming out to the side of her pink shoe, runners and great for soccer, smelling of shaved grass somehow pleasant on the snout. 

The tied laces of her shoves were beams over a bridge holding it over the waters. Her curved wall of smooth blue skin sprawled ever upward, slender still despite its size, looking so soft and plush that he would have loved nothing more than to walk across it with her lying down. 

A landscape of a leg, a journey lasting a day, being able to experience and appreciate every inch of the woman he loved. He nearly imagined himself tucked within the laces of her shoe, enjoying the view of that island, its cool, girlish design. Rising with the lifting of the foot and experiencing the world from down here, safe and covering great distances, able to travel through the hall in a brand new way. 

Those hopes dashed when her foot stomped into the ground again. It had lifted into the hair, dust raining from the white rim as it rose to the sky—kicking the boulder of a ball higher into the air. The kick cracked the air and, more importantly, made the young boy cover his ears once both had soon slammed into the ground again. 

Soon, though, the force of the impact knocked him onto his bottom. Gazing before the shoes, he watched as one lifted, tilting in the air, slamming into the boulder of air as it then rocketed in the air. That foot shoe then crashed into the ground, lifting the boy into the air and, by the time he landed again, the other foot had risen, kicking the ball much the same way, a continuous process of monstrous proportions occurring right before him. 

Had she been closer by a mere inch... Vanilla shivered at what could have happened. Life ended in a swift movement and moment. How could such a thing be? A cute girl, kicking her ball in place, a little further, dooming the minuscule boy standing in front of her. 

“Will you quit foolin' around then?” there was weight to the accent as it thickened the air, particles disturbed against Vanilla's bare skin. Only he was small enough to feel it. To tell the difference. The little things, it turned out, killed him more on the inside than the big stuff. “We better get back if they ain't here. Unless this whole thing was just you wanted to fool around with that ball a little longer.”

The feet didn't rise. That ball struck the ground between them, digging into the ground and spewing a wave of dirt over the boy, washing him. It would have bounded over to him, too... if Rainbow's heels hadn't turned, like swinging gates, against its sides. 

“You mean the ball you can't seem to kick?”

“I'll be the first admit you sometimes walk the talk.” Applejack monstrous brown boots approached from the right, settling in place. They dug deep in the earth. Enough to level it, a layer made beneath it. Those boots then came around the pink shoes, leaving Vanilla to shakily stand and shamble over the place where they had been. “But we both know I beat you in kicks and stamina.”

“Ball's yours to prove then.”

Vanilla wasn't quite sure what happened, only the shadow of the moon travelled over him, the current of air generated from the kick slamming his back and throwing him into the excavation site. He fell in with a tumble, rolling over rising ridges as miniature fogs of dirt roused around him. 

When he finally stopped on his back, however, he was treated to a sight dangerous to his eyes. The faces of the two giants consuming where the sky was supposed to be. Each stern while they kicked the ball, back and forth, keeping it in the air. Each strike making the weak body shiver tighter and tighter into himself. 

W-What am I doing? I can't break down here! It's not safe!

Vanilla rolled onto his stomach, watching the ground below him darken as his tears pelted it. Shaking his head, he rose onto his feet. Wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, he gazed around the crater. It'd might have been small and shallow and inconsequential to the giants that helped make it.

But to the little Vanilla... it made up the current plane of his world.

“Alright.” Slam! The ball crashed into the ground from underneath the force of Rainbow's shoe. It pressed down on the top of the boulder, its length blocking any possible sunlight over the impression the little body had found himself in. “We both the true way to settle this is on the field. All this does is tucker us out.”

“Don't think there's anyone around doubting your energy.” Applejack's feet crashed down on either side of the imprint of her boot. Two giants standing on either side, across from each other, making the tiny boy between them feel even smaller with their joint massive presences. “But the problem is you ain't got the endurance to hold it. One big burst and then you're done. No way you're making consistent progress with that.”

“Heh.” Rainbow shook her head, whipping droplets of sweat against Applejack's cheek. “Says you.”

“H-Hey! Why you.”

Vanilla stumbled back a few steps, the back of his foot catching against a ridge from the ground. His body tumbled over it, and he slammed onto his back in a miniature explosion of dirt. Every breath burned his lungs with the polluted air. Each taste of oxygen harder to swallow.

But the tainted breathing faded from his mind once his eyes had laid on the sight above. Following the legs sprawling into the sky on either side, exposed blue legs and blue-denim covered pillars, spouting that further upward, to the planets that were faces shaking about. 

And their hair. Those waterfalls of prismatic strands like an ocean of colour crashing against the sky, each turn of their heads whipping the waves of hair in different directions, flying above and then falling above, their tips striking out before plucking back inwards. 

It was like a sprawling screen, something broader than what the eye could see, a sheen to every hair. It glowed, in a way. Majestic and flowing. Curving inward and out like a proper current, like an actual wave, something old made new due to a difference of perspective and size. But, much like the sea itself, there was a secondary effect to the coursing ocean above. 

Water sprayed from its waves. 

They fell like gigantic raindrops from the sky. The first once struck the ground inches above his head, impacting and exploding against the ground, water splattering and covering every inch within its vicinity. The light brown his flooring darkened in colour, dampening, with every powerful explosion accompanying every drop of sweat droplet. 

Oh, no. The shadow of a droplet consumed his body. A bead of sweat straight from Rainbow's forehead and hair, from her skin and from her body, directed now and falling toward him. So thick, so round, so large. It fell, growing in size, its danger and composition somehow, still strangely alluring to him. 

It struck him. The whole of a pool smacking and splashing over him, a body of water rising into the air from the first hit—only to wash over him like a tidal wave. The force of the coursing water pushed him back, his hands smacking against the surface of the water while ridges below brushed against the skin of his back. 

Even when he rolled onto his stomach through the coursing water, it was too late, for, on either side, two more droplets exploded against the ground. The hardness of dirt forgotten as the pooling waters collected, rising together, a tiny sea, made, inside an inch of a footprint. 

“What's this? That a little bug down there?” The cracking of the voices blew louder than the crashing of the waters and, after a few moments of splashing around, Vanilla found himself washed against the ground. His frame struggled against the dirt, coughing up water, struggling a hand against the floor. “Looks like some of our sweat drenched the guy. Heh... think we should... wash him off?”

Vanilla pushed his chest off the ground, feeling sunlight fade into darkness, coldness, made from being layered in shadows. The scuffling sounds of clothes touched his ears while the two giants hunched over his impress prison. Still coughing, his full lungs couldn't shout for help. 

T-They... finally see me! Though the salt of sweat consumed his tongue and occupied his lungs, a smile cracked across his lips. With a few more breathes, he rose onto a knee. I'm... I'm finally saved! Someone sees me! Rainbow Dash can help me! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!

By the time he finally stood on his legs, he was outright smiling, a flood of happiness coursing through his veins. All pains, all hurt, swept away at once, replaced by peace and joy. Slowly he turned to gaze upon the mighty faces of the giants. Those of incalculable sizes, now, wanting to help him. 

What was supposed to be hope, instead, revealed itself to be despair. 

Those faces he hoped to see did indeed loom high above. Rainbow Dash loomed to the left while Applejack consumed the right. The white freckles on those hills of orange cheeks nearly looked like stars in the night sky. 

And what aimed above him, currently, was the cannon that was a water bottle. Its cap had already been taken off as its entrance reminded Vanilla of a damn. Something meant to be small between a pair of lips now bigger than any dam from all over the world. Rivers worth of water contain beyond it.

“You've always been a bit of a cruel one, haven't you?” Applejack muscular frame leaned a bit closer into the print, her large eyes narrowing on his minuscule form. “But doesn't that bug look a little different from the rest?”

“Nope!”

Vanilla stood hunched over as the shadows over him darkened to their darkness. He watched the tidal waves splashing around from inside the plastic slowly spiral downward. A gush of air cracked his ears like a bottle being poured too quickly. The steady streams of white within, splashing, hurtling toward him like a city overtaken by a rising sea.

And then Rainbow Dash poured the bottle over the bug. 

Torrents after torrents of water splashed down on his body and swept him away with their currents. Fighting against the strength of the water, Vanilla's hands widely smacked in the water to regain some sense of balance, to earn control once more.

But as the water continued to pour, he soon realized what a helpless match it was. The suction of the sea pulled on his leg often, dragging him beneath the waters rising with bits of dirt and the occasional pebble growing above. He'd swim up, breaking the surface with a gasp—before the bottle hovered over him again. 

He submerged once more, an ocean made into a footprint, while two giants watched with glee. Knowing he was down there, so small and so pathetic, unable to rise above something like water from a bottle. So minuscule and nothing. Worthy only of a few seconds of their time as his struggling granted them small feelings of amusement. 

“Alright,” the voice was muffled by the water and barely broke the thickness of the liquid. The poor boy kicked his legs and arms, slowly rising to the surface. Upon breaking above, he treaded in place, gazing up. “That's enough of that. Little critter's suffered enough.”

Long orange fingers moved and slammed down over the cylinder of plastic, crumbling it underneath its grip, raising it above. On either side, the giants rose to their towering height, leaving him once more all alone in their footprint.

“Aw,” Rainbow cried. “You're no fun! I wouldn't have actually done anything to it.”

“Sure, you wouldn't.”

Their feet rose and flew away, smacking and crashing into the ground, each one second from the other, shocking waves into the recently made sea. Vanilla endured the rising waves splashing and beating into his body, ones caused by their walking, something they could have never guessed or seen, yet now a reality the poor boy had to survive.  
> III - Found by the Sun  
> --------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ Part III ~

Found by the Sun 

The following hours had been painful, exhausting and leaving him dreading, of course, for when the warmth and brightness of the sun had begun to dim. It took an hour to swim across the sea to the distant shore of towering grass. 

The giants filling the footprint with water had, in a twisted sense of good luck, made it possible for him to escape it. The tiny boy fought the idea of what if. Stranded in that print, the towering walls too high for him to escape. Trapped. Without food or water or...

But the rest of the day had been spent walking through the forest of grass, enduring the tremors quaking through the ground at his feet. Around him, giants walked. High above and vast in size. Going about their life, entirely unaware of how their stomps affecting the tiny boy in the grass just to their right. 

And when Vanilla finally did emerge from the plane of staggering greens, where spades shaded him from the sun and dirt crusted before his feet, a heavy beam of dim sunlight caused him to shield his eyes. The taste of air changed to freshness. The ground calmed. 

But only for a second. 

THUM! THUM! THUM! 

“W-Whoa!” Vanilla twirled his arms upon being knocked onto one foot, stumbling in place and fighting to regain his bearings. A thick shadow passed over him and, upon gazing up, the sprawling length of underneath a boot flew over his head. “O-Oh no.”

CRASH!

Vanilla watched the foot crash in front of him, the land of grey pavement used to occupy a single foot. Longer and wider than a stadium, another crashed next to it. Beyond it, a great block of immense size loomed. Its design struck familiar at once. 

That's... the statute at the front of the school. Vanilla's heart stabbed when those boots turned around, their fronts facing him like a predator catching sight of its prey. Only the rising pillars of legs covered by acres of pants then buckled, those boots sliding forward, like two massive trains blasting toward him—thankfully, though with feet to spare on either side. And this has to be...

The massive frame of the girl collided against the ground in a thunderous thud that quaked the world, tossing up the miniature boy as winds pushed him back. His side hit and rolled against the ground, the ground cool due to the shadow covering it, newly erected walls trapping the poor boy once more. 

Vanilla coughed as he lifted his head. Resting his forearm against the ground, he pushed himself up from it and gazed across the created valley between the two legs. Cylinders of cloth rising high and sprawling outward at either direction. Though, in looking forward, he saw the mass of the girl. 

The giant that was Sunset Shimmer. 

Tiny. Minuscule. Nothing. These feelings coursed through him while the giant girl reclined like a falling tower against the statue. Her butt smacked against the ground, tons and tons of softness crashing and mashing against the pavement. The curve of her pants felt smooth to the eyes, accentuating what those wonderful jeans contained within them. 

Of course, his thoughts didn't surge there. Oh no. The tiny boy rose on aching legs, starting his stumble forward, tired and exhausted, struck and stuck into another situation with a giant. As he walked between her legs—both arched in the air the closer he approached her base—Vanilla could feel his final hope burning dim. 

Even when he reached directly underneath the girl it was of no use. Above, her journey laid against her raised thighs as she used them as support to write. Her giant eyes had to glance once over the pages to the minuscule body standing between her legs. But he as he stood there, waiting, the only sounds were of loud scratchings of her pen. 

Vanilla cast his eyes to the ground before squeezing them tightly. Why should this interaction have been any different when all the rest already spoke of his fate? Tears escaped through his clenched lids, dripping onto the pavement. They made a mark, sure, but ones so small that only he could see them. 

He stepped forward. Then again. Once then twice. Then keeping his movement alive. Staying there wouldn't net him her attention. Now that her body pressed against the ground, a part of her Vanilla could actually reach, then maybe... maybe if he touched her, Sunset would feel it.

But it... didn't seem to matter. The curved plane that was the back of her pants rose over his head as Vanilla became utterly and truly dwarfed in the shadow of her butt. Her cheeks, clad in blue denim, rolled over him.

Vanilla... relished in the moment. It'd been the first real moment of peace where he felt protected from underneath the bottom of the women. On either side, the never-ending length of the world stretched on into countless vistas that blurred together into the sizes of majestic hazes that struck fear into his tiny beating heart.

But here? Sunset's bottom covered his sky, saved him from harm, and the heat of her body hugged him. The mass of her ass laid softly on his eyes, those tons of soft fat contained within those plush jeans. Relaxing. He nearly laid down on the spot, to enjoy the sight and the warmth, to allow his body... to finally be free of its burden. 

Now, however, wasn't the time. Not when her cheeks could roll over him without notice, or Sunset could stand and leave, and that would be that. Even though he was safe, Vanilla was only safe for so long. He needed to get this giant's attention. Or else, life would be eternal detention. 

But even as he came to the curved wall as blue, where the softness of her tush rolled against the pavement of the ground, Vanilla's itty-bitty fists were nothing in comparison to the thickness of her jeans.

First, his hand laid against the material as its stretchy softness was also pulled taut by her bottom. Even pressing his hands into the fabric, all it did was sink from his touch, not at all enough to make contact with that which laid on the other side. 

“Please! You're so close.” Vanilla curled his hands into a fist, beating on the materiel, each strike sinking inward, never nearing the place he needed to touch. It felt so nice against his hands. High above him, a pocket loomed, one too far for him to climb inside. “Why can't you feel me? Am I really so tiny you can't even feel me when I'm hitting my hardest!”

Anger. Hatred at his fate and sadness at his history. Here was a cheek of a women's bum that sprawled before him, so plush and on the ground and, even throwing his whole body against it, striking his fists harder and harder—all so the material could wobble it away, so it could sink and then push his momentum out. 

His hardest punch, the one draining his willpower away, struck through the fabric to the skin beneath, wobbling it in a way beyond minuscule even to him. Tears burned down his cheek hotter than the aching of his muscles. The most burned out of all, however, was his soul, now thoroughly burned out. 

And that was it. Stumbling back from underneath the arching blue tush, Vanilla knew that after his greatest effort, that hope was not possible. Distant scratching against paper kept consistent throughout his battle with a women's butt. And even she, in such a place being attacked, had failed to notice his existence. 

Was this how it was going to be? The rest of his life tiny and small, skirting on the edge of a giant's world, barely living and every effort expended to survive? Teased endlessly of being saved only to either be tortured to abandon? None willing to care for him. Size matters, and very few care for the bugs on a sidewalk. 

Vanilla walked out from underneath the dome of Sunset's bottom. Harsh sunlight burned his eyes as he stepped into the world of light. With his shoulders slumped, he continued to walk, sniffling with his tears, fruitfully wiping his face with his dirtied forearm. 

“Hmm? Oh, ew, a bug.” Vanilla's feet froze against the ground seconds before the world dimmed once more. His heart stopped, and his body gave up, gazing up from over his shoulder to the horrifying sight... approaching. “So close underneath me. Ugh! Gross.”

Vanilla didn't fight. He didn't cry. All he did was fall onto his own behind and let out a little whine. Five sunny fingers phased over his head as the big world suddenly became tight underneath Sunset's hand. The wrinkles of her palm passed over his head. It became warm for a moment, though the softness of her hand was dangerous to the eye. 

Memories. Sweet memories coursed through the boy's mind while he exhaled a shallow breath. Hiccups followed as the palm descended. It made a sound colossal and unlike anything he'd heard before. Rather, Vanilla tucked his legs against his chest, rocking himself, remembering the normal life he once lived. 

Sunset Shimmer had felt a tickle on her bottom, one she wasn't sure was real or a phantom, minuscule enough to forgo a searching finger. But when the bug had crept out from under her, however, appearing in the corner of her gaze—it was then the feelings of nasty shivered beneath her skin. 

She turned to the speck of white on the pavement, pushing her hand toward and over it, then lowering her palm against it. Something, however, stopped her. The most subtle force pressing against her hand. Not actual contact. Nor that phantom tickle. Something different, something invisible, something magic

There's something different about this bug. Sunset had pressed her palm against the ground, feeling her skin roll onto the pavement. The little thing welled against it, holding up its immense weight. A pleasurable pebble the tiniest pressure would crush. Or... is it not even a bug at all?

Then she saw it. The glowing of her hand surging over the pebble of a... person? No no. That couldn't be right! Sunset nearly gasped as her own eyes went blind to the world. Their mighty size saw, instead, the memories of the little one. 

The memories he had, the views he saw; the horrors endured, the isolation survived, the experiences, Vanilla believed, he alone would ever have. Sunset watched the kind short boy with hair nearly of gold. Bright eyes, eager and nice, always set on the girls from afar. 

You poor... poor, poor boy. Sunset watched the boy always trying to near the girls, all the time during tests when he would tilt his page to a worried Rainbow Dash. Or change for the bus Pinkie Pie had come short on. Always there to help, but always doing so in the background. But then. How did you get so small?

Sunset wished she hadn't asked. 

Vanilla had sneaked into the laboratory after hearing of a tired Twilight Sparkle dreading to clean it up the next day. Deciding, always, to be of some help he entered and cleaned early in the morning. Though upon wiping down a ray and clicking one of the buttons through the cloth...

P-Please... no more... I'm not sure...

Much like how Vanilla had no choice but to experience the trials of the day, so too was true for Sunset Shimmer as the isolated memories continued to play. Her heart tore and her eyes cried at every little turbulence the little body survived. 

Giants of pink and purple, dancing and sweeping about, a giant bin of dust.

Or a footprint, carved larger than a stadium, an ocean poured into it, over him, by the one he loved most of all. 

Or the giant, the one sitting, so easily able to notice him unable to feel his greatest effort. Nearly crushed.

And still nearly crushed. 

Vanilla questioned how and why he still remained alive, even when the shadows pulled away and the sun shone over him—an intense flash of light and warmth hugging him differently than it had before. Some presence was over him now, attention beyond immense, an act now unexpected. 

“You poor little thing!” The plush plane of her yellow palm floated into the air, the long fingers spreading apart and, through their gap, they exposed the blurry face of the giant in the distance. Her smile broke through the haze. “C'mon. Let's get you up from there. I promise not to hurt you.”

Those sprawling orange fingers crashed against the pavement, kicking up clouds of dust, rocking the ground. Even standing between them was rather too tight for the tiny boy as he quivered in place. But this was his only chance of being saved. So he began forward.

It'd been hard. Reaching the skin between the giant fingers. The flab of skin, despite being thin, was still a platform until itself. It took a lot of grabbing and holding, pulling and groaning, to lift himself from the ground and onto the hand almost like some sort of ladybug.

All while the giant above watched with suppressed amusement. 

“S-Sorry.” Vanilla yelped as something poked into his underside. He gazed down his back to see a plush, rough, golden fingertip collect his feet and slowly raise him. His shoes sunk into the skin, which welled up around his impressions. “Let's get you up here, okay?”

Whoa whoa whoa! Vanilla cried in his mind as the sunny hill rose over the palm like a roller coaster slowly reaching its peak before the drop. Dropping to his knees, he gripped the squishy skin into his own hands as the finger dropped. Nnngh! M-My stomach!

Luckily the ride ended quickly and shortly. 

The finger wiped him against the palm, which would have been painful or hurtful had the two not been of the softest, squishy hills of skin. The tiny boy laid forward on the ground, a wave of warmth calming his soul. With the last of his strength, he sat up, crossing his legs.

And the sight terrified him. 

The palm sprawled on like a stadium, the squishy and golden skin rising then dipping, like lands of actual land. Only this was a part of a woman. The ground lived. Blood and warmth coursed below. And it was attached to something larger, something greater, something... giant. 

Vanilla yelped. Around him, the pillars of fingers curled inward, their width tightening closer together. The gap between them, which allowed him to see to the outside world, closed in by the wall of curled fingers. Their tips arched and aimed at him. Nails, clean but long enough for him to get lost underneath.

“Let's get you in close, shall we?” Vanilla could barely see over the edge of the palm, watching the pavement slowly blur away while he was being lifted up. Harsh winds beat against him as his belly struggled to keep the rest of him sitting up. “Hehehe. You're... rather cute at this size, Vanilla.”

Vanilla, however, once more grabbed the surface of the skin and held tightly. Some of it squished through the gaps of his own fingers, but he held on nonetheless, needing support as the winds slowed and his saviour approached. 

W-Woah. 

“Aren't you cute!” Sunset's monolithic faced opened before the end of the palm, the width of her face the only object beyond the palm. The mass of her hair fell like a swirling waterfall as her eyes glowed a dim green. “I.. I looked through your memories and... and I'm so sorry for everything you endured!”

A-Ack! 

Vanilla, golden hair flew back from the pressure of wind flowing from the girl's voice. In her excitement, the power of her lung roared her voice into a pitch too loud for tiny ears to ever comprehend. The winds brought on her exhales, blowing through those great lips, nearly shot the poor boy into the air.

“Oops! S-Sorry.” Sunset's face grew larger as it flew closer, the boy craning his head back to gaze up into the pools of her eyes. Her next words, now, were whispered, attacking him only with the breeze that accompanied her voice. “Little too happy to see you, huh?”

Tears burned in the corner of his eyes. Vanilla let them flow freely, rubbing his palm against either eye. At last, his dread was dead. Even though he sat in a stadium of skin, vistas from the ground, in the palm of a giant... Vanilla was finally safe. 

“I feel like I should be the one saying that.” Vanilla laughed and, in the distance, the massive face contorted in happiness as well. Every rise of mass, every tensing muscle—what was once minuscule, now on display on a movie screen for the tiny boy. “T-Thank you for finally seeing me, Sunset. I... I didn't know how much longer I could have kept all of this up.”

“Now don't you go off saying stuff like that.” Sunset rose from where she sat, covering her palm with another hand and creating a make-shift dome of skin. Harsh winds assaulted the fingers, each slightly above the other like some sort of roof. “You made it this far despite everything that happened. That will wouldn't have let you give up so easily. Not that you don't need it anymore—because now that you have me!”

Gravity shifted to the steps of the giant girl, left and then right, a pull and a push. Vanilla held the ground tighter as the shock waves from each of the steps quaked slightly through the palm he sat upon. It tickled his bottom, jolting him somewhat like a rocky car ride.

“But... heheh... not only do you have me now...”

And so the giant and the tiny continued on, together, talking and laughing despite their difference in size, the lost boy finally saved. The warmth of the dome made of hands and fingers slowly baked life back into his boy, the opening beneath the covering revealing the blurry and distant and gigantic world. 

Which, the little Vanilla, no longer had to take on alone.  
> IV - The Tiny and The Giant  
> --------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ Part IV ~

The Tiny and The Giant

Vanilla sat in the stadium of sunny skin, warmed by the heat of Sunset's giant hand, doing his best not to yelp at her every step. Every drop of her foot rumbled through her body, vibrating her palm and, thus, the tiny boy. It scared him slightly. Everything did. Though he tried not to express that fact too much.

“Now I know all of this may be a bit much to take in at first,” Sunset's voice thundered from behind her fingers like an angry god in the clouds, shocking his heart despite the kindness in her words, “but I promise the girls will take you in. Just... let me know if you get overwhelmed, alright?”

He turned slightly and struck a thumbs up to her distant face. She chuckled, the base of which was deep enough to startled primal fears in the young boy. Due to their size difference, he was more susceptible to sounds others weren't. Still, a scary perspective of the world only he possessed.

Out of all the littlest fears made real the boy experience, the most damning of all had to be breathing. Yes, breathing. Those mighty—and yet, still cute—nostrils flaring like a vacuum greater than a black hole. The twitches adorable, but the blowing exhaustion of air strong enough to have its winds bite at his skin. 

It wasn't quite like being in a room of a vacuum cleaner, though knowing one lurked in the distance, easily able to suck him in as it was able to blow him away. The thought bit underneath his skin. Something like Sunset breathing out slightly too hard through her nose could blow him into the skin; Sunset inhaling too sharply was strong enough to suck him off her palm and into her nostrils. 

She wouldn't be aware of if either. Just a sniff and the tiny boy is gone. Would she even know he entered her? Caught within her nose and bound by her hair? Trapped as currents of wind sucked and blow in great successions? 

Vanilla ignored such thoughts as they entered the building together, and after his giant put away her shoes and entered the kitchen, she found a slew of giants gathered around a table. They all turned like guests waiting for an announcement. 

Sunset must have let them know during the ride here. Vanilla wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel happy or hurt by this, only that, it was probably best to give the girls warning before revealing a tiny person. They all look so big... and friendly... and scary...

“Omigosh! It's true, it's true! It really is you!” Pinkie shouts fired louder than motors with the winds of her words stirring the air greater than any storm. She stomped over at once, quaking the world each time—moving far too quick for someone of her size. “You're always in the halls once classes are over—but you weren't today! Well, actually, I guess you were but not like how you usually were, huh?”

Each word. Every exhale. Stronger and louder and forcing the small boy into a bind. The cupped hands of gold held him out on display, like an actor on a miniature stage, allowing a perfect view of all the girls to see him. Only now, the whole of Pinkie's face consumed his vision—and the excitable girl didn't know her power. 

Vanilla yelped. Harsh winds blew from the distant lips, each giant and robust, blowing sweeping winds against the field of yellow. His hair swept back, and his hand gripped the globes of skin tighter—holding on lest the winds blow him all the way back.

But the sound! Her voice too loud to fit inside his heat, force the canal to enlarge for more of her voice to enter. It was painful, and there was nothing the poor boy could do. Finally, however, when her words rang too loud, his body acted on his own. His palms pressed against his ears, and at once, the winds rolled him back. 

“Pinkie! Will you knock off the wild talk?” There came a massive fist over the Pinkie's head, slamming down as the girl cried. With her mouth closed and hands covering her head, she allowed herself to be moved out of the way as another giant shifted before the miniature stage. “Sorry about that, sugarcube. Hehehe, n-not because you're small like one.”

Each drop of laughter scared the tiny boy. Thrown onto his stomach from before, all he could see in the distance was the tall, rising throat of orange. How it quivered and clenched, billowing out laughter with its immense size. It could easily take him. Powerful things expelled from inside of it. 

“The poor little thing!” A meteorite of plush white struck and meshed against the side of Applejack's cheek, the two soft masses meshing into one, though now two monolithic faces gaze down at the tiny boy. Their breathing. Out through their noses. Little touches of their breezes against his skin. “Such an adorable thing should be placed in better care at once! Those little bruises wound my heart worse than you could ever knoooow!”

Vanilla sat up nearly to fall back again. Rarity's enormous face had pushed the other giant out of the way, freeing up the little boy to stare up at her greatness alone. Without any shame, the hill of her chin rested on the sprawled fingers in the distant.

What should he do? His hand fell backward and onto the skin, holding up his weight as his body leaned. The giant face of the lady inched closer on those fingers, growing, her face all he could see. Her lips exhaled a breath, one minty and fresh, enough to fill his lungs entirely and chill at his skin. 

“I-I think you may be getting a b-bit too close, Rarity.” The giant face of white backed away, as did the wall of heat it pushed forward as another giant stepped before the stage. While she didn't look at him, the waterfall of her pink hair slammed down onto the palm, sliding across it like a thick, dangerous vine. “I've cared for critters the same size as him before. It always takes time for them to grow comfortable with, w-well, how big we are!”

Vanilla found it ironic how she could say such a thing, when strands of pink hair slammed onto the palm, slithering across it slowly, so easily able to sweep him up and drag him off. Not only that, but she wouldn't notice either. Walking and going on with her day, totally unaware of the tiny boy entangled in her strands.

Not because of ill-intent, but rather, an inability to feel his size.

“Fluttershy's right!” Twilight stepped to the group of friends now gather a few feet away from the cupped hand. It was hard seeing so many blurry giants standing together, their faces the only thing not hazy, oceans worth of eyes laid upon his meagre form. “We should give our new friend some time to adjust to everything before we do anything. At least, that's the way we would want to be treated if the same thing happened to us, right?”

But out of all the giants, the one supposed to be the loudest, boldest of them all... kept oddly silent. Spheres of pink glowing softly in the distance, contrasting gently against the miles of blue, smooth skin. Beautiful in a way unique to herself. 

Rainbow Dash, despite towering and immense, staggering in height and size and weight, froze the poor boy not because she was a giant... but because of who she was. Giant or regular, her effect on him was the same. The way their eyes locked, despite their size, a connection of the souls subtle to anyone but them. 

Rainbow Dash had been the only one to not introduce herself as the night, and the slumber party continued on.

It'd taken some used to being around the giants to feel like they wouldn't hurt him... outright. Vanilla didn't have the guts to speak of his current terrors. The fears they washed upon him by their gentle acts. All except one. 

The girl that currently held him now.

“Guess it must have all been pretty scary, hey?” Rainbow laid back on the couch as her body spanned acres of cushions, her legs sprawling into the distance and disappearing into blurriness. She currently cupped the tiny boy above her chest, her head against the armrest all he could see. “You've got guts. More than your appearance lets on.”

Vanilla found it hard to even exist on Rainbow's hand. The stadium of blue skin was all a part of her, the woman he loved and, being blanketed in so much of her nearly made his heart explode. It hurt him in such a wonderful way. “Y-You think?”

“Not many who could endure what you have and keep chipper about it—you'll have to give me the full story of your adventures later, though.” Rainbow's eyebrow rose for a second, its mighty arch intensifying the suspicion her eyes cast upon him. Vanilla had omitted to tell of the pond his love had made for him. “But not only does the world still scare you—and for a good reason—but you're keeping all that in because you care for the girls.”

Vanilla laughed, blushing, scratching his golden hair. “Is that it? Just... feels wrong to say something now.”

“You're a good guy, Vanilla.” Rainbow Dash smiled. Not grinned or smirked or anything like that. But a genuine smiled. One made by and for him. Something which barely fit from the corners of his vision. “Just a shame we all didn't become friends sooner. Always seen you around, but... it always seemed like you needed time to come closer. That, and other things.”

Maybe if he'd been normal size he would have missed it. But here, so close and so tiny, he saw the rising of pink from underneath the cheeks of blue. Warmth had hugged his body though, within moments, it was built into a steady heat. 

“J-Just what do you mean by that?”

“Only that my tiny friend is hiiiiiding something from me.”

Vanilla wasn't sure what to make do with those words, that was, until his center of gravity shifted. The palm turned, rolling him to its top before becoming straight. Long fingers curled around him, locking in place, squeezing him in the epicentre of her fist. 

“Talk about hand holding, eh?” Rainbow smirked down at the tiny boy in her fist, enjoying how his hands pressed against her fingers. Regardless of how hard he pushed, all he managed to do was tickle her skin. “Feels nice to have a tiny boy I can hold like this. Relaxing on the couch, I'm able to control his whole world like this.”

Vanilla groaned. The pressure of her massive finger had been burdensome, sure, but that constant support, their feminine shape circling around him warmed him with a strange delight. To be held like this, while the giant relaxed on the couch. Something about this situation, of how the two, despite their difference in size, found a way to chill unique only to them... Vanilla enjoyed it greatly. 

“What's this?” Rainbow long shoulders rose with great movement and then dropped, like buildings lifted from the ground, then suddenly collapsed. “Is it me, or did it suddenly get chilly in here?”

“C-Chilly? But...”

Words died in his throat. The clenched fist drew him closer to the massive girl's lips, which smiled upon his approach. They were soft and long, plush and plenty there for him to sink against. They then puckered close, blowing hard, brisk winds onto the small boy. 

“But, man.” Rainbow drew the tiny boy only an inch away. She seemed drunk over the power she held onto him. That this little boy in her hold had to endure her amusements. It was the little things that tittered her. Being able to change his world by simply blowing on his body while lying back on a couch. “Did you put on some cologne before you shrunk down? Because you still. Smell. Good.”

Vanilla's hands laid flatly on the fingers rolled over him as the looming face of the giant girl grew within seconds. It was a good thing she'd made a tight fist for, when her nostrils flared, the suction from her inhale nearly gripped him as powerfully. Slowly, he slid up, inch by inch, the seconds ticking by before he would be plucked up entirely. 

“How can someone so small also smell so good!” Rainbow's billowed out the worlds as they exploded gently into his ears, keeping him but inches from her lips. The proximity killed him for more than one reason as her giant eyes looked all the way down at him. “Y-You know, if my ears don't tell me something I want to hear... I may be inclined to a second sniff.”

Vanilla dropped his gaze. So that's what she wanted, huh? His face burned scarlet as his golden locks covered his eyes for a moment. This day had tested him, made him endured troubles making him more at its end than what he was at its start. Everything that had happened had built toward his one moment of courage.

Not him reacting to the world of giants, but rather, him doing something about it.

The tiny boy leaned forward from the curled fingers, enough to lay his face against those plush lips and sink into their blue softness, feeling them welly over his body. Then he kissed them. The most minuscule action his body could produce on the giant girl.

And now, for once, it worked.

Rainbow Dash felt his kiss, enveloping his body without any effort. They kissed, the hostile differences between them set in the past. They kissed. And once it was done, they both backed away, each blushing as if they were normal kids.

There are some things in the world that are equal, between all, regardless of size or mass. 

“Glad we finally got that out of the way.” Rainbow Dash giggled in earnest, both the drop of her laughter blearing in his ears while the rumble of her giggles vibrated through the fist holding him tightly. Instead of bringing the boy over her chest once more, she instead brought him close, right over her ear and beneath the tidal fall of her hair. “It's getting quite late, and I don't trust my new boyfriend to wander off in such a scary world where he can get lost.”

Her other hand lifted into the scene, plucking the small boy and pushing him into her prismatic strands—tying him tightly into a bed soft enough to comfort him. Once he was sufficiently tied up, the fingers fell away, and the hair fell back over the side of her head—hiding him from the rest of the world, but also keeping him close to his love. 

“Why don't you stay with your big and strong girlfriend?” Rainbow slid herself down the couch more, enough to sweep her arms over the back of her head. “I don't move much in my sleep, so why don't we spend the night together... my... tiny Vanilla...”

Morning came quicker than Vanilla had ever hoped for, after being tangled in perfect hair of his giant lover, he found it hard to sleep when she had already done so. Sure. She snored. Loudly but cutely. Her giant face sometimes contorting ways beyond adorable. Watching Rainbow Dash sleep had been perfect for the tiny boy.

That was, until morning had come, and his lover had woken up.

“Mmhmm.” Rainbow's eyes slowly cracked open the world, lost at first to the one stuck in her air... until her gaze lifted to him. “M-Morning you. Enjoy your stay inside my hair?”

“Certainly better than any hotel,” Vanilla said while blue fingers rose to retrieve him. “T-Thank you for letting me spend the night with you.”

“Heh.” Rainbow undid the knots binding his tiny limbs, freeing his body to drop into her awaiting palm. She then brought him her lips, kissing all his frame without even having to pucker her lips. That power at doing nothing, but being everything, seemed to be working her body into warmth again. “That's not exactly something you have to thank me for—especially when we'll be spending plenty of more nights together.”

Vanilla hadn't expected to be warmed up so quickly from his sleep when the first wave of breath escaped the girl's lips. It swept over him, gently but still with force like steam from a hot shower he no longer had to take. “I'm... very excited for that, Rainbow Dash.”

“I... also have something else you may be getting excited about.” Rainbow Dash sat up and turned on the couch, letting her feet slam into the ground far below. Even though the distance was too far to be seen from over the edge of her palm—the force of its thud against the air reached his ears loud and clear. “But first. I think we may have overslept our welcome.”

The lack of other giants in the house supported this case as, most likely, they had already gone to the mall without her. “They just left you like that?”

“Knowing those girls, they probably thought we were enjoying ourselves as we were.” Rainbow Dash then stood up from the couch, her strides making the giant world blur around them. Rising high and dipping low; nothing to her and yet a roller coaster to him. “Besides, last time they tried to wake me from a nap, I... might have given them hell. Y'know, more than once.”

Vanilla laughed at that. “I guess I can see that. S-So... what are you and me going to do?”

“Thinking about us already? Maybe you're too much of a good guy for me, after all.” Rainbow Dash giggled as her throat caged those great sounds. It looked scary at first, but the more he glanced at it, the more he enjoyed the smoothness of the blue skin coating it. “But it's probably best if we get back to my place soon. Figure out how we should go about things from there. After that, we'll have to talk to Twilight about somehow getting you back to normal size.”

Vanilla nodded his head. He sat forward in her palm again. This giant girl carrying him around on a stage while he watched the world pass him by. There was a strange feeling to all of it. From being carried with her. He felt safe, protected even. But more than that—Vanilla felt intently close to the woman he loved. 

“You... think it's possible?”

“If something was able to shrink you,” Rainbow said without hesitance and full of support, “then it's not so hard to believe something can grow you right back.” Something large and soft stroked down the back of his head, a giant nail scratching his hair for all but a moment. “And worst case? Your girlfriend doesn't mind taking care of aaaalllll of your needs until that happens.”

Rainbow then laughed upon zipping the top of her sweater down, revealing the tops of her blue breasts, supple and soft, ample and like mountains contained within the cloth. Slowly she lowered him, right into the cleavage tightly held by the short sweater. “So long as you don't mind taking care of a few of mine.” 

Vanilla made no complaint upon lowering into the budding breasts, so tightly packed together as to slightly spilling over the opening of her top. His legs sunk into the crevice easily enough—the same true of the rest of his body up to his shoulders. 

“Those girls should hug you tightly for the rest of our trip back home.” Rainbow gazed down at him from above, no doubt eating up the fact of how her chest was big enough to store another person. Especially one she liked... a lot. “Now I'm going to zip you up, however. It may get dark and... wobbly in there. But nothing you can't handle, right?”

Vanilla wasn't sure what to feel upon feeling the giant zipper fly over his head, sealing himself into a darkness that was dim. Light filtered through the fabric. Enough to illuminate the slope of her breasts and the chest behind him. 

“Nice and comfy, Vanilla?” Rainbow Dash's voice thundered from above and beyond, but without a doubt, she had to be starting at her zipped sweater and loving how a little guy was trapped inside her top. “Because this is only the start of our story together.”

And with that, the two left together, the tiny finally found by the giant, with the two in love.


End file.
